


hey we're taking on the world (i'll take you where you wanna go)

by haha_im_stads



Series: Sunset Curve's Greatest Hits [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Band Bonding, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Found Family, Friendship, Love Confessions, M/M, a jatp fic where everyone is happy the whole time????, alternate universe - the boys are alive, celebrating, everyone is happy, late night adventures, they're all just best friends, yes please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27537325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haha_im_stads/pseuds/haha_im_stads
Summary: “I have an idea.” The other three stared at Reggie, expectantly, motioning for him to continue. “I say we each pick something we’ve always wanted to do that we’ve been too scared to do before tonight. Something crazy - not anything boring or some stupid cop-out shit. Actual things on the bucket list.--or Julie and the Phantoms have just been signed to No Ghost Records and to celebrate, the band decides to do things they've always been scared to do. From skinny dipping to love confessions, the band is in for one hell of a good night
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: Sunset Curve's Greatest Hits [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012779
Comments: 5
Kudos: 301





	hey we're taking on the world (i'll take you where you wanna go)

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!! please enjoy this fic that's literally 100% unadulterated fluff.
> 
> this is the first of many fics in my Sunset Curve's Greatest Hits series, where i write one-shots based on songs i think Sunset Curve would make if they were a real band!! these can definitely be read individually but i hope you check out the other ones once i get them posted haha
> 
> this fic was based on the song "Unpredictable" by 5 Seconds of Summer - one of my favorite bands ever.
> 
> that being said, i hope you enjoy :))

If a random passerby were to witness the spectacle that was Julie, Luke, Alex, and Reggie at that very moment, they would assume that these kids just had their dreams come true. Little would they know just how correct they were. As the energetic group of four burst through the doors of No Ghost Records, they were met with the nightlife of Los Angeles, seemingly inviting them in. Once outside the building, the band - Julie and the Phantoms (tell your friends) - all let out a collective scream, jumping and dancing around with each other.

“We just got fucking signed!!” Luke yelled, grabbing Alex’s shoulders and jumping on his back in celebration. Alex, as graceful as he is, quickly grabbed his best friend’s legs and spun them around, laughing jovially.

“Yeah, we did!!” Julie piped in, grabbing Reggie’s hand and pulling him down the street. Reggie took their conjoined hands and spun Julie around, pulling her in for a hug before continuing down the streets of LA. “

We’re literally gonna be legends,” Luke continued, jumping off of Alex’s back and wrapping his arms around Julie and Reggie’s shoulders.

“We have to celebrate,” Reggie said, turning to his fellow bandmates - his family, really. They all nodded, their bodies vibrating with pure adrenaline.

“So, what’s the plan?” Alex asked the group. At first, none of them spoke up until Reggie’s head shot up, as if a literal lightbulb had appeared over his head.

“I have an idea.” The other three stared at Reggie, expectantly, motioning for him to continue. “I say we each pick something we’ve always wanted to do that we’ve been too scared to do before tonight. Something crazy - not anything boring or some stupid cop-out shit. Actual things on the bucket list.” Reggie was practically bouncing, so proud of his idea. The rest of the band seemed completely on board, seeing as they were already on top of the world and nothing could possibly take away the complete and total happiness they all felt in that moment.

“Alright, Reginald,” Alex said, playfully nudging his friend’s shoulder, “why don’t you start us off.” Reggie looked around, trying to find the perfect choice. As the group passed by Venice Beach, Reggie had another lightbulb moment. Without saying another word, he took off towards the ocean. The others followed, curiously. Reggie was waiting for them about 20 feet away from the water, just staring out at the horizon.

“So,” Luke said slightly out of breath from the jog down the beach, “you’ve always been scared of staring at the ocean?” Reggie laughed, stripping off his leather jacket and the flannel tied around his waist.

“Not quite, my beautiful friend,” Reggie said as he continued to take off his clothes. It was then that it started to click in their heads.

“Skinny dipping, really?” Alex asked, anxiously “What if we get caught?”

“Relax, dude. People do this all the time.” Once Reggie took off his boxers, Julie looked away. Sure, she’s seen her boys naked before, but every time, previously, it’s been an accident. Whether it’s accidentally walking in the bathroom as they’re getting out the shower, going into their dressing rooms when they're changing, or just their proclivity to walk around in just their underwear, Julie swears she’s seen it all. But when Reggie started running towards the ocean butt-ass naked, diving into the waves, she drew the line. When Reggie’s head of black hair popped back up into the air, he screamed out joyously into the night. Luke yelled back, clearly convinced. Alex rested an arm on Luke’s shoulder as the shorter boy reached for the hem of his own shirt.

“Are you really gonna encourage him right now? This is such a bad idea. I mean, we literally just got signed and I really don’t wanna be getting into trouble for doing something stupid.” Luke took the hand on his shoulder and squeezed it, reassuringly.

“Can you do something unpredictable for once in your life? You’ve been living in a bubble for so long and tonight we all promised to throw caution to the wind and just go for it, bro!! Come on, we can’t do this without you - both of you.” Luke’s eyes found Julie’s at the last part of the sentence and she knew she was done for. She couldn’t say no to Luke, no matter how much she agreed with Alex that this was dumb.

“Are you guys coming or what?” The three teens looked over at Reggie who was waving his arms rapidly towards the water. Alex glanced at Julie and she shrugged at him as she bends down to untie her shoes.

“That’s my girl,” Luke chuckled as he threw off his shirt and started to unbuckle his belt. Julie kept her eyes directed at the sand, cheeks turning red at the thought of Luke stripping right next to her. She took a look at Alex and smiled encouragingly at him. Once Luke was completely shred of clothes, he took off towards the water and jumped onto Reggie, effectively dunking him in the water. Reggie popped up and splashed water right in the guitarist’s face with absolutely no care in the world. As Julie finished taking off her socks, she heard a sigh above her. She heard Alex quietly mumble “fuck it” to himself, as he slipped off his Vans and bended down to take off his socks. When the boys in the water saw their brother reluctantly take off his signature pink hoodie, they yelled words of encouragement to the two remaining on the beach. Completely stripped of his clothes, Alex ran to the water, trying to get himself covered by the water as quickly as possible. Once he got into the water, the tension in Alex’s shoulders seemed to disappear as the waves beat against his skin. He turned back towards Julie who remains mostly clothed on the beach.

“Come on, Jules. The water’s great!!” Alex yelled back to her, trying to make her feel better about the situation. See, Julie wasn’t necessarily reluctant to skinny dip. What she was reluctant about was getting naked in front of the boys. Although she’s seen them naked more times than she could count over the many years of knowing them, they’ve never seen her in less than a bikini. Sensing her discomfort about the situation, Luke yelled back to her, “We can turn around if that makes you feel better!!” At that, all three of the boys turned towards the ocean - Reggie even going as far as to cover his eyes with his hands.

Feeling more comfortable now that she knew they couldn’t see her, Julie stripped down and ran towards the water, just as the rest of her band had done previously. Once she was submerged from the neck down, she told the other three that they’re free to turn around. With that, Luke jumped on Julie's head and dunked her in the water in a similar fashion as to what he did with Reggie five minutes ago. When she resurfaced, she playfully shoved his shoulder and tried to swim over to Reggie and Alex. Unfortunately for her, Luke had other ideas. He grabbed her waist and spun her around while Julie yelled protests at him, covering her chest. He then threw her in the water, laughing as she once again resurfaced and moved her hair out of her face. Although Luke is laughing at her, how absolutely stunning Julie looked in that moment doesn’t go unnoticed by him. Instead, he just tucked the memory of her playful glare and wet hair in the back of his mind.

“Hey, guys,” Alex piped up, drawing everyone’s attention to him. “Do you think it’s weird to go skinny dipping with friends? Like, is this really a friend activity?”

“Well, I don’t know about you guys,” Reggie commented, “but I’ve seen pretty much all you have to offer anyway, so it’s not like it’s the first time I’m seeing your business,” at the word ‘business’, he pointed down towards the water where the lower half of his body was.

“Okay, Reg, I get that. But what about Jules? Like, is this weird for you?” The other two boys looked back at Julie, as if that was the first time it crossed their minds that it might be a little uncomfortable for her as the only girl present. She just shrugged at them.

“I mean, I’ve pretty much seen all of you naked anyway at one point or another. Accidentally, that is.” She added the last part quickly, her cheeks flushing, The guys just looked at each other and laughed. At first, Julie’s confused as to what’s so funny, but then she found herself joining in on the laughter, no longer caring.

The band spent another 15 minutes in the ocean, mostly just swimming around and continuously trying to dunk each other. Once the time came to leave the water, Julie made the boys turn around again as she made her way back to her clothes. Once she got her bra and underwear back on, she called to the boys that they were good to turn back around. The rest of the band quickly made their way up the beach, throwing on their boxers so Julie could look at them without catching a glimpse of something she didn’t want to see.

“Ugh, Reggie,” Julie spoke up as she slipped on her jeans. “Why did you suggest swimming as the first activity? We have to wear these clothes for the rest of the night.”

“Huh, didn’t think about that, I guess.” Reggie said as he shrugged on his leather jacket, clearly a little uncomfortable at the feeling of leather on his damp skin.

“Well, you’ll definitely be thinking about it for the remainder of the evening,” Alex stated, sarcastically.

“So, Reg, why skinny dipping?” Luke asked. Reggie just shrugged.

“I don’t know, it just seemed fun whenever I’ve seen it happen in movies.” The other three teens just laughed, enjoying the completely Reggie answer.

Once everyone was dressed, they made their way back to the street, the cold wind hitting their wet hair and making them shiver.

“Alright,” Reggie said while using his hands to shake out his hair, “what next?” Luke glanced around the semi-crowded streets, trying to find inspiration. Once his eyes landed on a building not far ahead of him, he hit Alex’s shoulder in an attempt to get his attention.

“Ow,” Alex said, rubbing his shoulder, “you don’t need to hit that fucking hard, dude.” But once Alex’s eyes settled on what Luke was looking at, his sass immediately dissipated. “You can’t be serious.” Alex said as he glanced back at the shorter boy beside him and sighed when he saw the smirk evident on Luke’s face. Reggie and Julie aren’t made aware of Luke’s plan until they arrived at the building and suddenly stopped - Alex holding his arm out to prevent Reggie from continuing and Luke grabbing Julie’s hand before she can get too far away. Julie gave him a questioning look before looking up at the building in front of her. It was a tattoo parlor.

“No, Luke, absolutely not,” Julie started, but he’s already opening the door and heading inside the building. Reggie followed behind, excitedly, once again leaving Alex and Julie behind. Julie sighed and looked up at Alex. This time, it’s Alex that smiled reassuringly at her, holding out his hand to her. She glanced at his hand and then back up at his face. His eyes were soft, comforting. She smiled back at him, grabbing his hand and allowing him to drag her into the tattoo shop.

When Alex and Julie walk in, Luke and Reggie are already chatting up the pretty receptionist. Reggie was doing his signature flirting tactics - lots of winking and endearing attempts at flirtatious jokes. Luke, on the other hand, was trying to promote their band, telling her how they just got signed and how their music was going to be playing in this shop one day. The women just smiled at them and told Luke she’d be on the look-out for their new stuff. Julie and Alex took a seat on the couch, leaving room next to them for the other two boys.

“So, Luke,” Julie said as he took a seat next to her, “what’re you gonna get?”

“I think I want a little ghost with a guitar, maybe? You know, to represent the phantoms. I was thinking of putting it right here,” He points to his right forearm. “So I can see it when I’m strumming.”

“Dude,” Reggie added, hitting Alex on the arm, similar to the way Luke did earlier, “what if we matched with him? I could get a ghost with a bass and you could get a ghost with drumsticks, or something like that?” Alex, surprisingly, seemed super excited about that idea.

“Yeah, it’ll be nice to have something permanent to remind me of you guys when I’m old and crusty,” Alex said while wrapping his arms around Julie and Reggie’s shoulders, bringing them in for a cute side-hug.

“What about you, Jules?” Reggie asked, turning to the youngest member of the band. She pondered for a second before a small smile appeared on her face.

“A dahlia, for my mom - it was her favorite flower.” At the mention of her mom, Luke rested his head on her shoulder, subconsciously letting her know that he was there for her, to support her through anything. Reggie and Alex smiled at her, giving her the same message as Luke. Ten minutes later, two tattoo artists came over to the group and talked them through the process. The teens gave the artists descriptions of what they wanted and they went off to get some composite sketches going for them. As they waited, the group kept the receptionist company. They learned that her name was Maria and that she was an aspiring artist - much like the tattooists in the shop.

“So, you guys are in a band, huh?” Maria asked the group.

“Yeah, Julie and the Phantoms,” Julie answered.

“Tell your friends,” Reggie quickly added, winking at the girl. Maria tried to hide the small smile that spread across her face at Reggie’s (respectful) advances.

“Yeah,” Maria said, “I will.”

Another half an hour passed before the artists took Reggie and Alex back first for their tattoos, leaving Luke and Julie to themselves.

“So, why tattoos?” Julie asked Luke in the same fashion he had asked Reggie earlier that night. He just glanced at her with his big, hazel eyes that she could stare into all day if she was allowed to.

“Like what Alex said. I want something permanent to remember this by.” He rested his hand on hers before continuing, “To remember _you_ by.” His eyes never left hers as he said this, making the moment seem way more intimate than Julie thought possible. She just returned his smile and laced their fingers together in the process. Luke ran his thumb over her hand in an attempt to quell Julie’s nerves at the impending pain she knew she was going to feel. “Hey,” Luke said, startling Julie out of her trance, “you know there’s nothing to be nervous about. I’m gonna be with you the whole time.” Luke punctuated that with a small squeeze of her hand.

“Yeah, I know.” Julie said while squeezing his hand back. “You’re always here for me whenever I need you.”

“You’re damn right I am.” Julie laughed - another sight Luke tucks back into his brain for safe-keeping.

Once Reggie and Alex emerged from the back of the shop, they excitedly showed off their matching tattoos to the other two.

“You know, I thought it was gonna be horrible, but it, honestly, was only annoying at best,” Reggie stammered, glancing over at Maria who was holding back her smile once again at the sight of the bassist looking over at her.

“Well,” Alex piped in with his signature high-pitched voice, “you were the one who almost passed out after five minutes.” Reggie hit Alex on the shoulder, muttering a quiet “dude” while trying to subtly motion to the girl at the desk.

“Oh, Alex, you’re so funny,” Reggie said, adding extra sarcasm to the word “funny”. Maria just quietly giggled and returned to her work. As Luke and Julie get taken back to get their tattoos done, Alex sat back on the couch while Reggie went up to Maria in a last-ditch effort to flirt with her. Alex pulled out his phone for the first time that evening and saw a text from Willie - a boy he met on one of his walks downtown when Willie practically ran him over with his skateboard. The two had immediately connected and they had been texting regularly since the day they met. Willie was the first person he told about the possible signing, so it didn’t come as a surprise when Willie had texted him about it that night.

_**how’d the meeting go?** _

Alex just smiled at his phone before typing a reply.

_**you’re talking to the drummer of the newest official No Ghost Records signed band :))** _

It didn’t take long for a response to come through.

_**HOLY SHIT ALEX THAT’S FUCKING AMAZING!!!** _

_**i’m so proud of you :)))))** _

_**you guys deserve it** _

A blush crept up Alex’s neck at the second text. No one had ever said that they were proud of him before, especially when it came to his music. His parents weren’t necessarily the most supportive people - especially after he came out to them.

_**thank you willie, it means a lot to hear you say that** _

_**of course, hotdog <3 ** _

_**< 3 :)) ** _

“Who’re you talking to?” Reggie asked as he took a seat next to Alex on the couch, startling the blonde boy.

“No one, I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Alex stammered out, trying to hide the blush that quickly spreads over his face.

“It’s Willie, isn’t it. No one else makes you blush like that.” When Alex didn’t respond, Reggie just laughed. “Dude, you just need to ask him out already. He’s clearly into you.”

“I don’t want to be presumptuous. What if he’s just really friendly.” Reggie gave his friend a look of absolute astonishment.

“Dude, if he’s just ‘really friendly’, I’d hate to see how it is when he actually likes you. I’m telling you, he’s head-over-heels, and so are you!! Just do it, bro; you’ve literally got nothing to lose.”

“Actually, I’ve got a lot to lose, Reg. It’s not as easy for me as it might be for you. You literally have zero filter.” Reggie gasped dramatically, faking offense.

“I’ll let you know, sir,” Reggie said, poking Alex in the chest, “I have plenty of filters.” Alex raised an eyebrow at his friend. “Okay, maybe I’m a little more confident than you when it comes to flirting.”

“Yeah, no shit.”

“But, Alex, I’m serious. Willie is totally into you and I’m guessing he’s just as stressed about asking you out as you are about asking him out.” Alex looked over at Reggie, meeting his eyes. They were serious, unwavering. “Just think about it, okay?” Alex sighed, but agreed to think about it.

Luke and Julie come out from the back not long after, excitedly showing off their tattoos the same way the other two had done earlier than night. The group paid, waving goodbye to Maria, and went back out into the night, ready to continue with their adventure. Alex couldn’t stop thinking about Reggie’s words back in the tattoo shop. Truly, he knew deep down that Willie liked him in the way he liked Willie. The connection was undeniable since the day they met and it’s been a long time coming that they made it official. Just the nagging anxiety has made Alex reluctant to take the step forward. ‘But isn’t that the point of tonight? To throw caution to the wind or whatever?’ Alex thought to himself. With that, he stopped in his tracks, making up his mind. Luke noticed the sudden stop and looked back at Alex, concerned.

“What’s up, Alex? You okay?” Alex just looked up at Luke, his eyes finding his.

“I know what I want to do.” Reggie and Julie joined the other two, all three of them looking at Alex, expectantly. Instead of answering any of their questions, Alex just took out his phone and called Willie, not showing his friends what he’s doing. He held the phone up to his ear and nervously listened to the phone ring, hoping that the skater isn’t busy. Still confused, the other three take a step closer to Alex, trying to figure out who he’s calling.

“Hello?” Willie answered. Once Julie, Luke, and Reggie get what’s going on, they jump around excitedly.

“Hey, Willie, it’s Alex.” Julie facepalmed at Alex’s robotic response. But they hear Willie laugh on the other end of the call.

“I know, caller ID is a thing that exists.” Alex looked around at his friends, clearly nervous. They quickly nodded at him, encouraging him further. Alex took a deep breath before continuing.

“So, there’s something I need to tell you that I’ve been wanting to for forever, but I’ve always been too scared to before tonight and I just need to get this off my chest and I’m sorry if you’re busy or something but I just need to say this and-”

“Alex, slow down, you’re rambling.”

“I know, I know I’m rambling. Actually, it’s more like stalling,” Alex laughed anxiously before taking another deep breath and mumbling a quiet “fuck it” to himself. “Willie, I like you.” Once the words left his lips, the other three jumped around yet again, celebrating that their friend finally grew some balls. A breathy laugh is heard on the other end of the line.

“Really? Are you serious?” Willie asked. Alex’s shoulders tensed, the anxiety kicking in once again.

“Yeah, really. Like, I really like you. And I don’t know if you like me back and you’re, obviously, not obligated to, but I just thought it was about time I said something and Jesus Christ can you please cut me off again cause I can hear myself rambling and I don’t know how to stop it.” Willie let out a hearty laugh. There was a pause before Willie spoke up again.

“I was wondering when you were gonna finally say something.” Alex perked up, not expecting this sort of response.

“What do you mean?”

“What do I mean? Alex, I’ve been wanting you to admit you had feelings for me since the day we met. I just figured you weren’t as into me as I was into you cause you never said anything.” Alex gaped at his friends, clearly at a loss for words. It’s not until Julie aggressively motioned for him to say something that caused Alex to clear his throat.

“I’m so goddamn into you it’s not even funny.” Willie’s melodious laugh filled the air once again, bringing a wide smile to Alex’s face.

“Well, I’m so goddamn into you too.” Alex let out a laugh, relief washing through his body. “So, are you gonna ask me out on a date or do I have to wait for that too.” Upon hearing that, Luke and Reggie gripped onto each other, the anticipation killing them.

“Willie, do you want to go on a date with me?” A contemplative ‘hm’ is heard on the other end of the call.

“I don’t know, I’ll have to see if I can fit you into my schedule.” Alex laughed yet again - he really can’t help it when it comes to Willie. “But I’m sure I can find an opening.”

“I look forward to it.”

“Yeah,” Willie said, completely sincere, “me too.” Alex remained silent for a second, just basking in the utter happiness he was feeling in that moment - rivaling the joy he had felt earlier that night right after they got signed. “Well, I have to go. The streets of Los Angeles await me.”

“Don’t get hit by a car.” Willie chuckled.

“No promises.” A pause happened before Willie added, “Hey, Alex? I’m really excited for our date.” Alex didn’t think his smile could get any wider, but it happened right then.

“Yeah, me too.”

“I’m glad.” Another pause occurred, neither one of them really wanting to hang up. A cough from Luke caused Alex to snap out of his Willie induced trance and look up at his bandmates that he totally did _not_ forget were still there for a minute. “Good night, hot dog.”

“Good night.” With that, Alex hung up the phone and looked back up at his friends who all immediately cheered and engulfed the blonde in a celebratory hug.

“Fucking finally, dude!!” Luke said, clapping Alex on the shoulder and shaking him slightly. Alex laughed.

“Yeah, I know. Took me long enough, right?”

“What made you do it?” Julie asked, genuinely curious. Alex glanced over at Reggie who wore a knowing smirk.

“Yeah, Alex,” Reggie said, teasingly, “what made you do it?” Alex just rolled his eyes before answering.

“Well, tonight is supposed to be about doing things we’ve always been scared to do. And, as you guys know, I’ve been stressing out about asking Willie out for months now and, I guess, I just figured tonight was the perfect time to do it.”

“And?” Reggie teased again.

“And maybe Reggie gave me a little push,” Alex said with fake reluctance.

“So,” Reggie said, resting his elbow on Alex’s shoulder, “what you’re saying is that I’m the one who made the ship sail?” Alex smiled and shoved Reggie off of him, affectionately.

“Sure, man, whatever helps you sleep at night.”

“Either way, we’re happy for you, man,” Luke said. “You deserve it. You both do - Willie’s a great guy.”

“Yeah,” Alex whispered, mainly for himself, “he is.”

“So, Jules,” Reggie spoke up, changing the mood surrounding the group, “I guess it’s just you left. And you’ve had all night to think about it, so whatever you got cookin’ over there in that beautiful brain of yours better be good.”

“Geez, Reg, no need to pack the pressure on the poor girl,” Luke said, wrapping his arm around Julie and bringing her into his side. She wordlessly wrapped her arm around his waist, drawing herself into his side further. Reggie and Alex exchanged a knowing glance, but neither Luke or Julie noticed, instead choosing to continue down the sidewalk.

“Well, now that you mention it, I actually do have an idea for what I want us to do,” Julie mentioned, steering Luke in the direction of a nearby courtyard. Once the group arrived, Julie saw just what she was hoping she’d see: a street band getting ready to perform. “We,” Julie said while untangling herself from Luke, “are gonna dance. In public. Obnoxiously.” Alex, of course, immediately hopped on board with this idea. Reggie, although reluctantly, agreed that it could be fun. Luke, however, was not on board.

“Julie, no,” Luke warned, taking a step towards her. “You know I don’t dance,” Luke spoke softly, just so she could hear. She rolled her eyes, shoving his shoulder, playfully.

“What, Luke? Are you scared?” She teased, raising an eyebrow at him, challengingly. He scoffed.

“Me? Scared? No, of course not.”

“Aww, little Lukey’s scared of embarrassing himself in public,” Alex said, jokingly, ruffling Luke’s hair in the process. Luke shoved Alex off, muttering a quiet “get off me, man” to the blonde boy.

“Luke’s too worried about keeping up his ‘cool guy image’ to dance with his friends,” Reggie mocked, holding up air quotes for the “cool guy image” part.

“Luke, you literally skinny dipped tonight. I don’t think dancing is the most embarrassing thing I could ask you to do.” Julie said, taking a step towards him and giving him her best pout. “Please. For me?” Luke knew he was done for that moment. What can he say, Julie could be mighty convincing when she wanted to be. Especially when she was looking up at him with her beautiful, brown eyes and sticking her bottom lip out slightly in a way that made his knees weak. He sighed and Julie gave a thumbs up to the other guys, knowing full well she’d won. At that moment, the band started to play a funky cover of a pop song they’d all been hearing nonstop on the radio. Alex, being the pop-music fanatic, immediately got into it, spinning around and singing along to the song. Julie laughed joyously, joining Alex in the middle of the courtyard. The two of them jumped around ridiculously and shouted the lyrics, drawing the attention of random civilians wandering the streets that night. Alex turned towards Reggie and Luke, frantically calling to them to join him and Julie. Reggie glanced over at Luke and just shrugged before running over to his friends and dancing with them to the music.

Luke looked on from the sidelines for a moment, taking in the sight in front of him. It was then that it truly hit him how incredibly lucky he was for everything he’d been given. He had amazing friends who were just as passionate about music as he was. He found his family, his real one. Not only that, but he found Julie. And Julie was, perhaps, the best person he’d ever met. Seeing Julie dancing around with Alex and Reggie, he swore that he’d never seen her look more happy. Her smile was bright, lighting up the dark streets of Los Angeles. Her cute curls were bouncing around her head and he wanted nothing more than to run his fingers through them, twisting one around his finger in a way that always calmed the girl down when she was nervous before shows. Her voice was filling the air as she cheerfully sang along to the song with Alex and Reggie. It dawned on him then that he was in love with her - maybe always has been. All those times where he tucked away a little piece of Julie to the back of his brain came rushing to the forefront - the little looks, the way her smile would grow at the sight of him walking towards her in the hallways, the way she looked when she nailed a note she’d been struggling with for awhile, all of it. She was a fucking miracle on Earth.

Julie, not aware of the revelation Luke was having, looked over at the boy, who was staring at her wondrously. A small blush crept up onto her face, but she pushed it down before making her way over to Luke, still dancing and singing. Their eyes locked as she beckoned him to her. He took a hesitant step towards her and she took that as permission for her to lead the way. She grabbed his hands and dragged him to the center of the courtyard where Alex and Reggie were doing the Macarena to the song playing (which was _definitely_ not “The Macarena”). Once they reached their friends, Alex and Reggie quickly threw their arms around Luke’s shoulders and forced him to let loose. Finally putting his pride behind him, Luke joined his bandmates in their ridiculous dance party. It was all worth it to see Julie beam up at him with those eyes.

Once the four of them had grown tired of dancing and started to head home, they all soaked in the events of the night. “Guys,” Alex started, drawing attention to him, “we got fucking signed tonight.” The band just nodded, the smiles never leaving their faces.

“We really are gonna take over the world, aren’t we?” Reggie asked, staring out at the horizon in front of him. Julie laughed.

“Yeah, Reg,” she said, grabbing his hand, “we really are.” Reggie squeezed her hand and laced their fingers together.

“And there’s no one else I’d rather do it with than you guys,” Luke piped up from beside Alex, fist pumping the drummer. The four teens didn’t know what the future held for them, but for one night, they didn’t care. They had each other and music, and in the end, that’s all the mattered to them. Nothing else could stop them from taking on the world, one crazy adventure after another.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys enjoyed this fic!! i had so much fun writing it haha
> 
> once again, this is just part one of the many i have planned for this series and i hope you check out the other parts once i get them posted!!
> 
> if you have any song suggestions for me to base a one-shot off of for this series, do not hesitate to comment it on this fic!!
> 
> thank you guys for reading :))


End file.
